


He Likes Boys (Simone Battle)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lisa is so fed up, M/M, Oblivious Hannah, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Some Humor, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Hannah admits to her best friend, Lisa, that she loves Castiel.  Lisa has to give her the bad news, that Castiel is actually dating Dean.Part 1 of a 3 part story





	He Likes Boys (Simone Battle)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's yet another High School AU. 
> 
> Sorry, no smut this time, but it's a quick read and only the first part of a longer story.

He Likes Boys (Simone Battle)

 

            Slamming her locker, Hannah huffed in annoyance and laid her forehead on the locker door.  He hadn’t even seemed to notice her hair!  Or the new makeup!  She was out of ideas at this point.  Sighing heavily, she lifted her head and squared her shoulders.  Well, fuck his stupid ass, she wasn’t about to give up so easily!  Hannah jumped when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

 

“Jesus, Lisa! You scared me!” Hannah scolded her best friend, who just laughed and tossed her dark hair over her slim shoulder.

 

“Maybe you were too busy banging your head on your locker, but I did say your name, like, three times,” Lisa laughed.

 

“I wasn’t ‘banging my head’,” Hannah quipped sarcastically as she started down the hall towards their third period classroom.

 

“Why are you so huffy anyway?” Lisa asked, walking faster to keep up with the taller girl.

 

“I’m not huffy,” Hannah denied.

 

“Yes, you are,” Lisa grabbed Hannah’s wrist to stop her, “Tell me what’s wrong.  Is it that bitch in your Sculpture class?  I’ll kick her ass!”

 

“No!  God don’t get in a fight with her, it isn’t worth it.  She’s been leaving me alone lately, anyway,” Hannah yanked her hand away, “I’m fine, I just-“

 

“Did you cut your hair?” Lisa tilted her head, “And did you actually put on makeup?”

 

“See?! _You_ noticed!” Hannah threw her hand up in the air, exasperated.

 

“ _I_ noticed? Who did you want to notice?” Lisa looked confused until her face suddenly brightened at Hannah’s slight blush, “Oh my God! Hannah! Do you like a boy?  Oh my God you totally do!  Who is it? Tell me!”

 

“It’s not like that!  He doesn’t even like me like that,” Hannah grumped, continuing toward third period.

 

“Who is it?  I’ll kick his ass!  You’re beautiful and smart and funny and a total catch!” Lisa demanded.

 

“You don’t have to kick anyone’s ass for me, Lis, really, you’re so violent sometimes,” Hannah muttered head down, as they made their way into the classroom.

 

“You’re trying to distract me.  Spill,” Lisa demanded as Hannah slid into her assigned seat.

 

“Fine.  His name is Castiel,” Hannah admitted in a hiss.

 

“Novak?!?” Lisa shouted.

 

“Yes!” Hannah was beyond mortified now, “Why don’t you announce it over the PA?”

 

            The bell rung just then and students started scrambling for their desks but Lisa just stood next to Hannah, gaping stupidly at her.

 

“Miss Braeden, please take your seat,” their teacher said loudly.

 

“We are _not_ done here,” Lisa whispered to Hannah and stalked back to her seat in the last row.

 

            Hannah did her best to pay attention during class but couldn’t even remember the assignment by the time the bell rung signaling the end of class.  She and Lisa had fourth period lunch together and Hannah was not looking forward to whatever Lisa had to say about Castiel.  As soon as she stood up, Lisa grabbed her upper arm and marched her out into the hall.

 

“You cannot mean you like Castiel Novak!” Lisa stated angrily.

 

“I don’t like him, Lis,” Hannah said miserably, “I love him!” Hannah couldn’t keep the tears out of her voice and soon enough they started rolling down her cheeks, smearing her carefully applied mascara.

 

“Jesus, kid,” Lisa muttered, steering Hannah into the nearest Ladies’ room.  They ended up in the Freshman girls’ bathroom.  “Get out!” Lisa shouted at the three girls giggling over a cell phone in front of the sinks.  The little twits scampered out the entryway, whispering about rude Senior bitches as they passed the older girls.

 

Lisa pushed Hannah over to a sink and began cleaning her face with a damp paper towel, “Calm down, Han, just calm your tits, babe,” Lisa cooed. 

 

“There’s something you should know about Castiel before you go falling in love, you big dope.  I can’t believe even you’re so naïve that you didn’t notice,” Lisa sighed, holding Hannah’s freshly scrubbed, pink face in her hands.

 

“What d’ya mean?  Noticed what?” Hannah choked out, voice slightly distorted from Lisa squishing her cheeks, “There’s nothing wrong with him! He’s perfect! He’s so cute and nice and funny and super smart and comes from a nice family!  We even go to the same church!”

 

“And he’s gay?” Lisa prompted.

 

“He’s what?” Hannah squeaked, pulling Lisa’s hands off her face.

 

“He like boys, Hannah.  You haven’t noticed how he hasn’t dated any girls since he moved here last year?  He spends all his time with Dean? They even hold hands, like, all the damn time!  You haven’t seen them?”

 

“Well,” Hannah drifted off, trying to remember if she’d ever seen Castiel holding Dean’s hand in the hallway, “I thought they were just good friends, like us.”

 

“They’re boys!  Best guy friends don’t hold hands in the hallway, Hannah!  God, you’re so sheltered!” Lisa exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

 

“Oh my God, Lisa! Is Dean his boyfriend?” Hannah looked absolutely scandalized, “But, wait, didn’t Dean date you almost all last year?” Hannah asked, tilting her head.

 

“Until the Novaks moved to town, took me all of a week to realize I didn’t stand a chance against Castiel,” Lisa sing-songed the name, flipping her hand around, “Dean and I are still friends, though, we’re going to Homecoming next week, too.”

 

“I’m so confused,” Hannah sighed, shaking her head and looking at Lisa in the mirror above the sink, “Why is he going with you when he’s dating Castiel?”

 

“Because this idiotic, backwards ass country school won’t allow same sex couples to buy tickets,” Lisa explained, "And he doesn't want his parents to know about him until he can leave for college, I guess,"

 

“Oh, yeah,” Hannah slumped against the sink.  Now she felt bad for Castiel and Dean.  Just because she couldn’t have Castiel didn’t mean he deserved to be miserable because of their bigoted school and his asshole parents, “Who is Castiel going with?”

 

“Well, I guess that depends,” Lisa smirked.

 

“On?” Hannah asked, turning to face Lisa.

 

“On whether you can get a dress before Friday,” Lisa laughed lightly.

 

“Me? You think he should go with me?” Hannah was back to shocked disbelief.

 

“Why not? You just said you ‘ _loooooove_ ’ him!” Lisa shrugged.

 

            Hannah nodded sheepishly, “Well, maybe not so much _love_ , more like, greatly esteem, ya know?”

 

Lisa shook her head and chuckled, “Come on, let’s go eat lunch while we still can.  Come over to my place after school and we can all talk, k?” Lisa started pulling Hannah toward the cafeteria.

 

            Hannah followed Lisa and ate her lunch in a fog.  In fact, the rest of the day seemed to pass in a fog, only clearing when Hannah was unlocking her car after school and spotted Dean pressing Castiel up against his big, black muscle car two rows over.  Hannah couldn’t see anything below their waists, but the way Castiel had his head thrown back while Dean kissed his neck told her all she needed to know, namely that Lisa had been 100% right about Castiel.  She yanked her car door open and flopped down into the driver’s seat, twisting her key in the ignition violently and slamming her door closed.  She peeled out of the parking lot, cutting off fellow classmates and catching the attention of the on-campus police officer.  She wasn’t even half a block from the school when she saw the flashing blue and red lights in her rear view mirror.

 

“Oh, perfect!” she muttered, pulling her little Kia over and turning off the engine.  Hannah rolled her window down and got her license, insurance card, and registration out for the officer.

 

“License and-“ the officer began, cut off as Hannah presented her papers out her window without looking away from the steering wheel.

 

“So, Miss Milton, where’s the fire?” the officer asked.

 

“The what?” Hannah asked, confused, as she finally looked at the officer. And looked and looked and looked, her mouth hanging open dumbly. _Oh my God, he’s beautiful! And so tall!_ she thought.

 

            The officer smiled and Hannah was instantly over Castiel Whatever-His-Name-Is.  Not only was the officer tall, he was built, with a gorgeous smile and light brown hair peeking out from under his hat.

 

“Why were you speeding out of the parking lot, Miss Milton?  You could have caused an accident,” he drawled, propping a hand on the Kia’s roof and looming over Hannah in the most delicious way.

 

“Oh, um, that, um, well,” Hannah stuttered then sighed heavily, glancing at the road ahead to get her thoughts in order, “Well, I, um, got some really bad news and I guess, well, I was just mad and kind of…distracted?” she stammered, turning pleading eyes to the officer.  The man finally removed his sunglasses, looking seriously down at Hannah.

 

“What kind of bad news?” he asked grimly, but all Hannah could think about was sea glass.  Her family had spent a week in Nova Scotia last spring break and it had been so cold the few days they were there that she and her sister, Hester, had spent every day combing the beach for sea glass and shells.  Officer Godson’s eyes looked exactly like that beautiful, clear blue sea glass.

 

Hannah felt a blush creep up her neck as she answered, “He’s gay.”

 

“Who’s gay?” the officer asked, tilting his head quizzically.

 

“Um, the guy I like.  Well, liked, I guess.  No, I still like him, he’s a nice guy, just not like that kind of like, ya know?” she rambled.  Hannah sighed again, “I’m sorry, I should have been more attentive to my driving.  I’ll understand if you have to give me a ticket.”

 

            The officer looked at her license and papers again and handed them back to her with a smile.

 

“No, I think you’ve had enough disappointments for today.  Maybe you just need someone to help you forget that guy, huh?  I think I can let you off with a warning this time,” he smiled bigger as Hannah brightened fractionally, “But there’s one condition.”

 

“Sure, Officer Godson, anything!” Hannah beamed up at the man.

 

“Okay, two conditions.  First, it’s Zeke, not Officer Godson,” Hannah nodded enthusiastically, “And second,” he took a business card out of his back pocket and wrote something on the back, “give me a call next time you want to vent, don’t take it out on this poor little car,” he said, winking at her.

 

“Oh,” Hannah blushing deeper, “definitely!” Hannah looked back at his beautiful eyes, trying to see if he was teasing her.  She’d never been hit on by someone so good looking and obviously older than her.  “Um, I hate to ask this, but, um how old are you?” Hannah asked bluntly.

 

“Just three years older than you,” and there was that wink again and Zeke turned to walk back to his cruiser.

 

“That wink should be illegal,” Hannah muttered.

 

            Zeke must have heard her because he chuckled and glanced back at her over his shoulder, just in time to catch her checking out his ass in her side mirror.  Hannah ducked her head in embarrassment but the officer just laughed harder as he slid into his cruiser.  Hannah exhaled a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when she pulled back out onto the road and turned left at the next stop sign, heading to Lisa’s house.

 

            Before she could even knock on the front door, it was whipped open by Lisa and Hannah was dragged inside by her coat sleeve.

 

“What took you so long?” her friend asked.

 

“I got pulled over by a god,” Hannah sighed smiling.

 

“What?” Lisa laughed, “Never mind, come on, the guys are already here.” Lisa motioned for Hannah to follow her into the living room, where she saw Dean and Castiel sitting very close together on the sofa, hands entwined and resting on Dean’s right knee.

 

“Hannah,” Castiel stood up and walked to her, grasping her hands and looking directly into her eyes, the way that, just this afternoon, would have had her melting, “Lisa told us what you’re willing to do for us and I just wanted to say thank you, so much, it means the world to us.” 

 

“Cas, come on, it’s not like she’s giving up a kidney.  She’s just going to a stupid dance with the hottest guy in the entire school,” Dean quipped, narrowing his eyes at Hannah, “not a big sacrifice, huh, Hannah?”

 

“Dean!” Lisa and Castiel admonished at the same time.

 

“What?” Dean feigned innocence, spreading his hands and shrugging, “We were all thinkin’ it.”

 

“Actually, that is not what I was thinking at all, Dean,” Castiel’s voice had lost all its heat as he sat back down with his boyfriend and let Dean put his big arm around his shoulders protectively.

 

            Hannah stood between Lisa and the couch, at a loss for something to say to quell the absolutely resentful look Dean was casting her way.

 

“Well, I think it’s incredibly generous of her, to help out a _friend_ like this, especially since it doesn’t benefit her in any way,” Lisa leaned around Hannah to direct her comment at Dean, “Despite how you may feel about him, Dean, Castiel is hardly social cache at this school.  Most everyone thinks he’s a little…odd, no offense, Cas”

 

“None taken.” “Hey!” Castiel and Dean spoke together.

 

“Look, I should tell you something before we get any further into this,” Hannah threw her hands up in a placating gesture, “I did admit to Lisa this morning that I thought I loved Castiel…”

 

“What the fuck, Lisa?!” Dean shouted, jumping up and pointing at Hannah, “What the Hell are you two trying to pull here?!”

 

            Castiel gave Hannah a sad but sincere little smile and mouthed ‘Sorry’.  Hannah backed up as Lisa confronted Dean and the two stood toe-to-toe, shouting and gesturing until Castiel said, “Enough,” in a normal tone of voice, shutting Dean up instantly, “Dean, sit back down.  Lisa, let’s let Hannah finish what she was saying before we start throwing punches, okay?”  Dean flopped back down on the couch sullenly, crossing his arms and huffing like a toddler.  Castiel unhooked Dean’s right arm and held his hand between both of his, whispering into Dean’s ear until the grumpy boy smiled and blushed, turning his head to give Castiel a chaste kiss and mumbling an apology to Hannah.  Lisa crossed her arms and faced Hannah, an expectant look on her face.

 

“Well,” Hannah cleared her throat and continued, “I was saying that, yes, I _thought_ I liked Castiel this morning, and I still do like you, Castiel, just not the same way I did this morning.  After Lisa told me about you two, I did some thinking and I realized every time I thought you were flirting with me or returning my interest, you were just being, well, _you_.  I just don’t have a lot of guys being nice to me for no reason, so, I guess I just misinterpreted things between us.  And no, Dean,” Hannah could tell Dean wanted to refute that she didn’t know about them, “I honestly did not know you were together.  Lisa tells me all the time I need to get my head out of the clouds.”

 

            Lisa chuckled at that, “She is _incredibly_ unobservant.”

 

“So, you had a crush on _my_ boyfriend, until you found out he was actually mine, and now you just like him as a friend?  I’m supposed to believe you were in love with him this morning and now you aren’t?  Just like that?” Dean was back to crossed arms again, “I don’t buy it.”

 

“Well, there might be a slight mitigating factor in the equation,” Hannah admitted, looking at her feet and blushing slightly.

 

“What?  Like a _male_ mitigating factor?” Lisa smirked, bumping Hannah’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe,” Hannah whispered.

 

“Oh my God, Han, it’s been, like, an hour since I saw you!  How the Hell did you meet someone between your locker and my house…oh…you got pulled over,” Lisa’s eyebrows went up as she realized who Hannah had ‘met’, “Wait, was it that fat old campus cop?” Lisa asked, shocked and disgusted, “Gross, Hannah! Talk about a 180!”

 

            Dean laughed heartily, “Well, I don’t know why I was so worried, Lisa, she’s clearly crazy,” Dean relaxed into the couch, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s shoulders again.

 

“Officer Bob retired at the end of last year, Officer Godson is the new one,” Castiel said quietly, smiling at Hannah, “and he is neither old nor fat.”

 

            Hannah beamed at Castiel, “No, he is certainly not.”

 

“Wait, what’s this guy look like?  And how do you even know his name, Cas?” Dean turned his ire on his boyfriend.

 

“Oh Jesus, Dean, simmer the fuck down, will ya?  You’re damn jealousy is a little ridiculous, ya know?” Lisa huffed, “Honestly, Cas, I don’t know how you put up with him.”

 

“’M not jealous,” Dean pouted, pulling Castiel closer, “Just don’t want any hot new cop mackin’ on my man, ‘s all.”

 

            Castiel grinned at Dean, pulling him in for a not-so-chaste kiss.  Lisa rolled her eyes and grabbed Hannah’s arm, dragging her over to the bay window away from the boys who were progressing to full-on making out on the couch, “Gross. So, anyway…tell me about this Officer Godson.  What happened?  Did you get his number?  And, most importantly, what’s he look like?” Lisa began her interrogation.

 

“I was driving a little, uh, crazy, on the way here and he pulled me over about halfway down Campbell.  He didn’t give me a ticket, we just talked a little and he gave me his number and told me to call him.  And, oh my God, Lisa, he is beautiful!  He’s so tall and built like a god, and he has the most amazing smile! And these incredible blue eyes that look just like the sea glass I got on vacation last spring and-“ Hannah gushed.

 

“Guess she has a thing for blue eyes,” Dean muttered to Castiel, “but you have the most beautiful eyes ever, babe,” he cooed. Castiel giggled and climbed into Dean’s lap.

 

“Can you two cool it for, like, two minutes? I swear!” Lisa sighed, “So, Han, look, will you go with Cas to Homecoming?  I promise we’ll ditch these idiots as soon as we’re through the door.”

 

“I already said yes, Lis,” Hannah reassured her.

 

“Great!” Lisa clapped, jumping up and down in excitement, “You two!” she yelled at the boys, “Separate! Now, or I’ll get the hose! Let’s talk colors.  Dean, my dress is teal, so make sure your tie is teal or black, oh and wear a vest not a cummerbund, please, I hate those things! So 80s.  Hannah, what color dress are you getting?”

 

“I was thinking I’ll just wear the pink one I got for Hester’s wedding?  I don’t think my mom and dad will spring for a new one so soon after they bought that one,” Hannah asked worriedly.

 

“Perfect!” Lisa exclaimed, “Cas-“

 

“I know, pink or black tie, vest no cummerbund,” Castiel interrupted.

 

“You’re gonna look so amazing, babe,” Dean murmured, nudging Castiel’s jaw with his nose, clearly not done making out with his boyfriend yet.

 

“Ugh, Jesus, alright, I’m glad that’s settled,” Lisa shrugged and started toward the front door, “You guys know the rules, you do anything messy, use my brother’s bed, Mom won’t think anything of spunk-covered sheets in there.  You’ve got two hours until they all come back from Liam’s baseball game and lock the front door when you leave.  Come on, Han, let’s go get a burger.”

 

            Hannah glanced back at the boys on the couch one last time before walking out after Lisa, thinking they really did make a very cute couple, she wondered how she didn’t see it before.


End file.
